


Watch our Nation Glow

by ExtraPenguin



Series: The Honorverse in Poetry [3]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet on the Theisman Coup, as threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch our Nation Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that there was no prior use of Oscar Saint-Just in fic? I had to create the tag.

I see our coup succeed without much pain  
The soldiers Saint-Just owned no more a threat  
When they resist and fight it is in vain  
And peace and love is what we shall beget

I'm here because LePic was on my side  
From the beginning saw what was my plan  
Agreed with me and gave me all the time  
I could need at all; I love that man

The monster dead, no trial, a change from him  
Just shot by pulser dart, the office his  
This was a known; on plan, not on a whim  
We know his plays, we know how Saint-Just is

And now my deed is done and I can go  
To rest and sleep and watch our nation grow.


End file.
